Raven's Cove
Raven's Cove was an island in the Western part of the Caribbean Sea. The island, once a peaceful place, was haunted by ghosts of those citizens slayed during a large battle as a result of the War of Jolly Roger and the War Against Piracy. History Raven's Cove was a peaceful island filled with many business, and several ravens and their nests, away from the lawlessness of the Caribbean. But it had a secret to keep to itself. El Patron's Mine was situated on the top of a cliff, accessible only by a mine shaft. Citizens of the Cove mined there peacefully. However, the mines were already haunted by the crew of El Patron. The Spanish Conquistador, who colonized the island of Padres del Fuego, had hidden a powerful weapons' cache of his, around the island, to keep it from falling into the hands of others. As the legend of the weapons grew, both Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Co. as well as the undead captain Jolly Roger thirsted for the power of these weapons. After Jolly Roger made his loyal minions of the Casa de Muertos find out information on the weapons' location (after Jolly failed to retrieve them from Padres, with the invasion of the island), Lord Beckett realized that they were on the Cove. He ordered his massive fleets of Ships of the Line to go day by day towards the island (they often retreated due to attacks from members of the Marceline guild and pirates friendly to them). But one of these fleets managed to reach the island, only for the Black Guard to find the undead army of Jolly Roger to be camped on the island. A fierce battle was fought for days with the Marceline looking on. It ended up with a tie, and the acquiring of the weapons for both sides. During the battle, as Jollly's anger began to fly, he started picking on the citizens of the Cove. Most of them were tormented to their death beds. He shattered their economy and committed relentless killings towards them. The island was then surrounded by a heavy fog, foreshadowing the anger of the citizens of the island, which was about to take a toll on themselves. As Jolly Roger began committing other atrocities (including a "Rum blockade" to force Jack Sparrow out), captain Sparrow sent a groups of pirates to retrieve the Cursed Blades of El Patron to put an end to the undead captain Jolly. The island by then was haunted by ghosts filled with so much rage and anger that they began walking during the nights of the island, their appearance only being that of their former bodies in shadows, surrounded by red streams of gas to symbolize the rage that took over them. They attacked any pirate that stood up to them. There were however many ghosts which had not completely lost their humanity, and whom the pirates had to consult to get the keys to the mines, where lay the Cursed Blades. After a number of good deeds were settled towards these ghosts, the key was acquired and the pirates went up to the mines, only to find it haunted by the ghost crew of El Patron. Before entering there was a deep chasm where El Patron's Ship was located, but this was beyond a large gateway which was guarded by two miners. They then received commission to enter the chamber, inside which El Patron and the few of his remaining loyal crew members stood. A fierce fight arose with these ghosts, and ultimately the weapons were retrieved. The island still was not put out of it's misery, and the ghosts of rage and sorrow continue to roam it without any avail in their purpose. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' Category:Islands Category:Caribbean Sea locations